


Move Your Body When the Sunlight Dies

by BleedingSoul101 (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BleedingSoul101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all porn. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Your Body When the Sunlight Dies

**Author's Note:**

> All from Gerard's POV :3

I die a little as I pass another poster.

 

**_Kobra Kid: Exterminated May 21, 2013._ **

 

**_Jet Star: Exterminated June 1, 2013_ **

 

Why didn’t he see the Drac coming? Why did my brother, the nicest and most caring of us all have to end in the most tragic way? And poor Jet -I never did find out his real name- had to deal with losing his beloved. Well, he didn’t deal with it for very long, committing suicide by jumping in front of a Drac squad on his and my brothers anniversary. 

 

I found that sweet....in some weird way. 

 

I couldn’t imagine what I would do if I not only lose my best friend, but my lover.

 

Die probably. 

 

Do the same thing Jet did.

 

He is the crazy glue that’s keeping me together at this point. He’s seen what I’ve seen, been what I’ve been through at some point or another. He knew I’ve gone from being Korse’s sex slave to seeing my brother die in front of me at my rescue then seeing Jet get ghosted by at least 17 Dracs. He’s had his share of pain too, and maybe that’s why we fit together. The crazy and the crazier: together for as long as their sanity lets them. 

 

“Sorry I’m late Party, there were a few extra Dracs hanging around the edge of Zone 4.” Ghoul apologizes as he walks up to me by the edge of the small building. I can’t and don’t tear my gaze away from the poster. He follows my gaze and turns back to me, taking me in his arms. 

 

“Gerard, you have to move on. It’s been 3 months, we both miss them but this isn’t healthy.” He confesses. My name sounds so foreign on his tongue, but it gives more emotion to the statement. 

 

“I know Frank. It just hurts.” I respond, sobbing softly into his chest. He pets my crimson hair comfortingly and puts his head on mine.

 

“Shshshsh, I know it does.” I feel his head turn a little. “We should get going, I have a surprise back at the hotel for you.” I smiled and grab for his hand, letting him drag me back to our abandoned hotel. 

 

It doesn’t take us long to walk there, maybe 10 minutes. During which I tried to get Frank to spill about the surprise he has for me. “It wouldn’t be a surprise then would it?” Was his reply each time. 

 

We regained more composure on the way there, going back to our old, playful selves. So naturally when we got there I dashed through the door and up the stairs to our room.

 

“Frank.” I whined out. “Hurry up, I wanna see what my surprise is!” He laughed.

 

“Okay, okay Gerard, calm down.” He unlocked the door extra slowly to tease me. But once he had the lock done, I burst into the room. 

 

There were rose pedals scattering the floor and bed. Instead of the normal white, scratchy sheets that were on said bed, a soft looking red comforter with matching sheets covered it. Heart pillows were placed at the top. A wine bottle was placed delicately in a pail of ice with 2 tall glasses placed next to it. The light was dimmed a little by a red cloth of some sort tied around the old lightbulb, giving the room an even more beautiful appearance.

 

“Fra-Frank, I-I, how...?” I stuttered. He chuckled. 

 

“The glasses I found in the kitchen downstairs in an old cupboard. The wine was buried deep in a basement cellar (but is still good and sounds delicious). The pillows and sheets I found in an old honeymooners room upstairs. The rose pedals.......those were tricky. But I found someone who sells really old mementos from the past, such as a few roses.” He explained. He took my hand in his and looked up at me with his big brown eyes. 

 

“I figured you needed a break from all the stress as head killjoy.” He ran a finger over our interlocked hands, not breaking eye contact. 

 

“It’s, It’s all so much.” I replied still in awe. He chuckled. 

 

“It’s still not enough for you.” He smiled sweetly and my heart melted. I captured his lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

“Thank you.” I said, before pulling him into the room and slamming the door. Our lips met in a frenzy of almost forgotten passion and lust. Yet it was still sweet and innocent in a way. Like 2 teenagers exploring for the first time. Though this was not our first time, it sure felt like it. It’s been a while with all my stress and all the extra scout missions put on Frank.

 

Clothes were shed and soon the backs of my knees hit the bed and we toppled backwards, him landing on top of me. 

 

“Do you wanna see what else I got?” He asked, his hot breath hitting my lips. I shook my head. He reached into one of the bed side drawers and pulled out a small container.

 

“Lube?” I inquired. He nodded. “How did you get this?”

 

“SweatpantsWarrior got me some from Korse’s lab.” He smiled. 

 

“Leave it to her to steal lube from Korse.” I joked. 

 

“Hey, she steals anything from Korse, as long as he gets pissed. She just likes to see him get mad and then go on searches for it.” His smile grew wider at old memories.

 

“Well, remind me to thank her.” I leaned up to kiss him. I heard the opening of the tube and soon the cold substance was on my already hard dick. I moaned.

 

“Wa-Wait, don’t you want me to prep you?” 

 

“No, I need this now Gee.” I smiled at his pet name for me and nodded. He slowly lowered himself onto me.

 

“God Gee, have you gotten bigger?” He let out a throaty chuckle from his own joke. I missed this feeling, not just because it was sex and his tight walls were hugging my dick; but because of how close we could feel. We were one person, and that alone was an amazing feeling. 

 

Slowly he began to roll his hips. I could feel his prostate off to the left, and I knew if I thrusted up I could hit it dead on.

 

“Hey Frank?” 

 

“Yeah?” He moaned out, picking up his pace a little. I waited until he was about to slam himself back down, then thrusted up towards the left. 

 

“Ah! Oh fucking god- Gee!” He screamed out, grasping my shoulders tightly for dear life. Smirking up at him I kept slamming into his spot. On one particularly hard thrust, he tilted his head back in pure ecstasy. I leaned up quickly so he was in my lap and sucked on his pulse. He let out a load moan.

 

“God Frank, you’re so sexy.” Another moan from him. I leaned him back so his back was on the bed and continued to slam into him. 

 

“Gee,” he mewled. “It hurts.” I look down at him and followed his gaze. 

 

His cock was red with a purple tip and leaking precum. No wonder he said it hurt, that looks really painful. 

 

“Aww I’m sorry baby. Here,” I grasped him in my hand and pumped him in time with my thrusts. He kept moaning and moaning until he was close to release.

 

“Gee, so close baby....so close.” He gasped out.

 

“Me too Frankie.....me too.” 

 

A few more thrusts and he came all over our stomachs, me coming inside of him. 

 

“Gerard, that was amazing.” Frank said after I had pulled out of him. 

 

“You’re telling me.” I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, letting him cuddle up to my chest. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

 

“I love you too.” I watched him as his breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered shut. 

 

I knew from that day, from the moment I walked into our room that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Frank.


End file.
